reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuggington Treasure Island
''Chuggington Treasure Island ''is Season 10's first episode of [[Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees!|''Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees!]]. Plot Jim Hawkins (Wilson) and his close friends Brewster and Koko are orphans and work at the Admiral Benbow Inn under the ownership of bossy landlady Mrs. Bluveridge, who seems to be able to hear things a mile away. Also living in the inn is Billy Bones (RJ), who claims to be a former pirate and was the mate of legendary pirate Captain Flint. After Jim, Brewster and Koko sing about how "There's Got To Be Something Better", a mysterious blind pirate, Blind Pew, appears and gives Billy Bones a black spot. Billy explains all his stories were true and he must flee before his fellow crew members come to kill him. However, he instructs Jim to take his treasure map and warns him of the "One-Legged Man", before suddenly dying of a heart attack. Pirates soon attack the inn and an explosion in the storeroom sets the inn on flames, but all the occupants escape. Jim, Brewster and Koko arrive in Portsmouth where they seek out Squire Dunbar who examines the treasure map, and he agrees to fund a voyage to locate the treasure. The group, accompanied by Dr. Livesey (Chatsworth), his assistant Calley and Mr. Depo, the man who lives in the squire's mustache, go to the dock and board the galleon, the ''Grey Pearl. Jim and his friends meet the cook, Long John Silver (Emery), the first mate Mr. Arrow (Irving), and finally Captain Thomas Smollett. The ship sets out, with a host of bizarre crew-members and several songs to go with them. Three pirates attempt to convince Brewster and Koko to tell them where the map is by torturing them, but they are locked in the brig. This event prompts Smollett to lock the map in his safe. Silver tricks Mr. Arrow into leaving the ship in a lifeboat, and gains his keys, allowing his friends to steal the map. Jim and the others learn of his mutiny plan, but Jim is captured and taken with the pirates to Treasure Island. Smollett, Brewster, Hodge and Koko follow but are soon captured by tribal wild boars, who present them to their queen, Zephie. The little trolley previously had a relationship with Hodge but he left her at the alter. Silver finds the former burial spot for the treasure but when the other pirates attempt to kill him, he allows Jim to escape. Jim rescues Thomas, Brewster and Koko, while Silver and his pirates surprise Hodge and Zephie. Zephie reveals the treasure is in her chamber, but she and Hodge are tied upside down on a clifface, to fall to their demises when ropes are snapped by a pair of flamepits. The two reform their love for each other through song ("Love Led Us Here") and are saved from death by the other heroic crew members, including the alive Mr. Arrow. A duel breaks out between the heroes and pirates on the shores of the island, pirate RJ joining the heroes. Smollett takes on Silver, but loses his sword. Jim and the others gang up on Silver, and he surrenders. That night, Silver locates Mr. Arrow's keys in his pocket and manages to escape the ship with some treasure. Jim allows him to leave, with Smollett congratulating him for his bravery, saying "your father would be proud". Mr. Arrow then spills the beans that the boat Silver took was unstable - leaving poor Silver swimming to shore. The remaining crew head back to the mainland, celebrating their victory.